Abobo vs AVGN
Description The tyrant of the NES vs the alcoholic video game fanatic! Abobo vs AVGN! Prologue In the Nerd Room, Nerd is playing an NES port of Abobo's Big Advanture (It doesn't actually exist yet FYI). He is getting destroyed by The Big Mac. Nerd: DAMMNIT!!!! THIS GAME SUCKS!!! In the Game Over screen, Abobo is about to have his head chopped off with a saw. But Abobo breaks free and jumps right off the screen! Nerd: Oh Shit! (Cues Castle Gates - Castlevania) Abobo laughs at the Nerd and points at him threateningly. Nerd realizes he is in another horrible situation. PRESS START! FIGHT! Abobo sends a powerful punch, knocking Nerd out of the couch. Nerd regains footing and strikes back with his own powerful punch sending Abobo into a pile of boxes! Abobo gets back up but Nerd blasts him with the Nintendo Zapper. Nerd: Do ya' feel lucky? Punk! Nerd continues to shoot down Abobo. He uses the couch as a barricade, Nerd gets closer to the couch... Only to figure out Abobo brought out his Mega Man armor! The bulk baldy shoots down the Nerd with his arm cannon and gets closer with each shot. Abobo points the cannon on Nerd's head and gives him the "any last words?" look. Nerd: Power Glove Power! The Nintendo Power Glove bursts from a volcano and flies right into the window hitting Abobo's face and right fitting in Nerd's right hand. Another glove fits into Nerd's hand. (Cues Mike Tyson's Punch Out Theme) Nerd lands a devastating right hook to Abobo's face followed by a hard jab to the body, Nerd sends a powerful wave of blows to the body and a devastating uppercut to the face! Abobo loses the Megaman Armor and crashes down! Nerd grabs a lightsaber and attempts to cut Abobo's head off, but it just bounces off! Nerd: What the? Nerd realized he picked up the Teras Kasi Lightsaber. Abobo brings out his sword and points it at the Nerd. (Cues Darth Ganon ) The saber and sword clash! Nerd and Abobo start fencing, Abobo tries to slash Nerd but he dodges, they clash again, this time Abobo proves to be the stronger of the two. The slashing continues with Abobo giving Nerd some trouble. Nerd runs away from Abobo but he closely follows They slash again, Abobo manages to knock the saber out of Nerd's hands. Abobo slashes but Nerd runs away, but Abobo hits some of Nerd's games. Abobo chases after Nerd while blindly swinging, destroying more of Nerd's games! AVGN grabs another lightsaber and uses it to slice Abobo's sword in half! Abobo realizes this and swiftly runs away from Nerd. Abobo grabs his machine gun and shoots down the Nerd. Nerd swiftly retreats in his closet, dropping the saber in fear. Abobo walks near the closet and opens the door but Nerd brought out his NES accesories. He sends a tremendous blow to Abobo with the Power Glove and a haymaker knocking him down, Abobo grabs his machine gun and fires while Nerd blasts him with his Super Scope and Laser Scope. Gigantic explosions ignite in the Nerd Room as the two fire away. The shooting finally stops as both men are exhausted. Abobo and Nerd are both seriously injured. Abobo is bleeding, has a black eye and a ton of bruises. Nerd's accesories are damaged but Nerd is merely exhausted. Nerd grabs Abobo by the neck with the Power Glove and rips his head off, killing the savage. Nerd breathes heavily, surviving to review more shitty games. Outro Boomstick: Looks like it's Game Over for Abobo. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights